


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by AnabelleBlack20



Series: Destiel Deserves Better [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Kinda Pre Slash, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, and he gets one, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabelleBlack20/pseuds/AnabelleBlack20
Summary: A cute fluffy piece amongst the members of Team Free Will 2.0. Takes place directly after s15ep13: Destiny’s Child.Jack gets the hug he deserves.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel Deserves Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892281
Comments: 8
Kudos: 303





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

It was late and Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd been this tired. What with the Sam and Dean from the other universe (honestly, those two were clowns), everything that had happened at the church, Jack getting his soul back... it had been an exhausting day.

He glanced at Sam who was sitting in front of him, meddling with the nearly empty beer bottle.

"You think Jack will be okay?"

Dean didn't have an answer for that. The sight of the kid crying and apologising and begging to be forgiven had broken his heart. He'd wanted to say something at that time but words had failed him.

As good a hunter as he was, he was equally bad, hell he was downright pathetic when he had to use his words. Emotions, feelings... he was bad at them.

"I don't know, Sammy. I sure hope so. Poor kid's been through enough crap already."

After apologising brokenly, Jack has all but bolted to his room. Castiel had gone after him and the brothers hadn't seen either of them after that.

That was about four hours ago.

"What do you think will happen to our alternate selves? You think they'll make it without the trust funds and private jets?"

Dean snorted.

"If they're anything like us, I think they'll find a way to survive. Quite delicate, aren't they? The clothes, that man bun... I'm kinda glad they left. They were weird, man."

Sam looked over at him and raised his eyebrows challengingly. "Are you sure that's the only reason you're glad they left?"

Dean frowned at his brother. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you weren't all that happy when the other Dean was making heart eyes at Cas."

Sam just had to bring that up.

He glared at his little brother who was looking at him with that shit-eating grin. Of course he should have known that Sam wouldn't let it go that easy. Not when Sam was the only one who knew the truth about Dean's feelings for the angel.

"Drop it, Sammy."

"You could always just tell h—"

"Not happening. Drop it."

He glanced down at his watch and decided it was time he went to his room and tried to get some sleep. He was well aware that sleep wouldn't come to him anytime soon, but you couldn't blame a man for hoping.

He clapped his brother on the back. "Night, Sam."

Dean reached his room and paused at the door before he made a split second decision. He walked by his room and stopped at Jack's door.

The door was slightly ajar and the light was still on. Dean was worried about the kid. Like a lot.

He opened the door and what he saw made his heart melt and clench painfully at the same time.

Castiel was sitting on the bed in his suit with his legs stretched out in front of him. He didn't notice Dean as his attention was solely on the figure clinging to him.

Jack was lying on his side, his face partially buried into his pillow. His left hand held onto Castiel's shirt like a life line while the right clutched the tan trench coat that covered him like a blanket.

The angel had draped his left arm over the sleeping nephilim's shoulders whilst his other hand rested on the kid's hair, occasionally carding through the blonde mop.

Somehow, the picture was totally foreign, yet inexplicably familiar. In that moment, Jack somehow looked younger, like any other kid curled up against their dad after a bad dream.

With a start, Dean realised that's exactly what they were. Castiel was indeed Jack's father. He was the one person who'd stood by him unconditionally.

And now, after everything that had happened and Jack has been hit by the full weight of his actions, he'd sought comfort from the one man (angel) he knew would never turn him away or hurt him.

Standing at the threshold of the kid' room, Dean felt like an intruder. He turned away, ready to go back to his own room.

"Dean."

Castiel's voice was little over a deep rumble, careful not to wake the kid sleeping in his arms. The voice made Dean shiver pleasantly. He always found Castiel's voice soothing.

"How are you?"

The question made Dean turn back around. "Me? Cas, I'm fine. How is he?" On taking a closer look, he could see the dried tear tracks on the nephilim's face. "I thought nephilims don't sleep."

Castiel looked down at Jack. "They don't. But Jack was emotionally exhausted. He was still crying when he let me in to his room. He's afraid, ashamed, angry at himself and above all, he is terrified that you and Sam will never forgive him. His soul was gone for quite some time, so he wasn't able to feel anything at all. Now, all those feelings slammed into him at the same time and it's almost too much."

Dean took all of that in silently. And if he noticed a damp spot on Castiel's shoulder, he didn't say anything. The kid was literally three years old with the mind and body of a teenager. He didn't deserve any of this. All he had always wanted was to be good.

Jack was their kid. He was family. In that moment, Dean wanted nothing more than to hug the kid and tell him it was okay, that they were going to be okay.

"He'll pull through, Cas. He's got his dad with him every step of the way."

The angel gave him one of those half smiles that always made Dean weak at the knees (like a goddamn teenager with a crush).

"Thank you, Dean. That is very kind of you to say. But I'm not the only one he's got. He has you and Sam as well."

Dean nodded sincerely. Jack definitely had the three of them on his team.

"We'll figure it out, you know? This whole business with Chuck... we'll find a way. We always do, Cas. You, me and Sam. We'll keep the kid safe."

This was normally the part where he'd clap the angel on the shoulder and make a beeline for the door before things got too fuzzy for his liking. But for some reason, he felt emboldened that night.

He reached out and squeezed Castiel's hand, letting it linger for just a little too long. The angel removed his hand from Jack's head to briefly grasp Dean's hand, comfortingly rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

"We will. I believe in us, Dean."

Dean felt his face heat up at the angel's words. He cleared his throat and made an awkward show of coughing. Sometimes, even after all these years, Castiel's simplicity and directness took his breath away and left him speechless.

"Right... uh yeah. Me too."

He let go of Castiel's hand and straightened up. "I'll see you in the morning." He then turned to Jack. "You sleep tight, kid. Your dad's watching over you."

As expected, Jack was still blissfully asleep.

"Go to bed, Dean. You need the rest. Don't let me see you out of bed before eight."

"Geez, Cas. You know I get all tingly when you order me around like that," Dean remarked teasingly.

Castiel tilted his head slightly and frowned. "Why would that make you tingly? Are you hurt somewhere, Dean?"

"What? No, I'm fine. That's ju... you know what? Never mind. Goodnight, Huggy Bear." Turning red, Dean all but bolted out of the room before he could say anything more.

*******

Dean woke up the next day feeling much better than he had in a long time. He dragged himself out of bed when his stomach rumbled.

Time for some bacon, extra greasy.

When he got to the kitchen, he found Sam already there, back from his usual morning jog. It was nearly nine so he got started on breakfast.

Halfway through, two sets of footsteps padded into the kitchen. "Sam. Dean." The voice was soft, hesitant and maybe even a little afraid.

Jack stood at the entrance, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

Dean could see that the kid had managed to get a few decent hours of sleep thanks to a certain angel.

Sam was the first to speak.

"Morning, Jack. You slept okay?"

The nephilim nodded.

"Sam, Dean, I'm—," his voice broke the moment he tried to speak. "— sorry. I'm so, so sorry. For everything."

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing Jack this way, so hurt and distraught. He'd forgiven the kid a long time ago. It was no secret that he'd been pissed and nearly driven by rage, but that had been months ago. When Castiel had shown up at the bunker that day with Jack, the only emotion he'd felt was happiness.

He'd been elated that their kid was alive again.

He stepped forward and curled his hand around the back of Jack's neck, much like he had the other day. Only this time, he pulled him flush against his chest. His other arm wrapped itself around the kid's back, holding him tight.

"It's okay, kiddo. You're okay. We'll be okay."

He looked over Jack's shoulder and shared a smile with Castiel, ducking his head to hide the blush that arose thanks to the warmth of the angel's gaze.

Jack's hands clutched the back of his shirt tightly and he buried his face against Dean's shoulder and mumbled yet another heartfelt apology.

Dean brushed his hand through the boy's hair and shushed him gently. "We've got you, kid."

Jacked pulled away after a bit and smiled shakily at Dean.

Sam was the next one to pull the kid into a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay, bud."

They were going to get through this.

Dean quickly whipped up some pancakes and bacon for himself, Sam and Jack before making a PBJ sandwich for Castiel (even though he didn't need food) since everything else apparently tasted like molecules.

He set everything down on the table and slid into the seat next to Castiel. "Okay kids, eat up. I'm gonna head out for a supply run. Anyone need anything?"

"Celery."

"Nougat."

"I'm an angel. I don't need to eat."

Dean huffed out a soft laugh. Sitting there, eating an ordinary breakfast and laughing with his favourite people in the world, he felt at home.

If he had to fight God himself to hold on to this feeling of bliss, so be it.

******

**Author's Note:**

> My first supernatural fanfic. Tell me what you think.
> 
> 15x13 was one of my favourite episodes. I especially loved AU!Dean. It would've been fun to see him flirt with our favourite angel. 
> 
> Jack Kline is a cinnamon roll and Destiel is life.


End file.
